


My book of fanfiction ONESHOTS

by LYRILY



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Yaoi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYRILY/pseuds/LYRILY
Summary: Wanna read about your favorite yaoi, shounen ai, or gay couple in different scenarios? Put down your request and there's a 99.9% chance I'll write about it.This is a book for me to help practice my writing and when I have writer's block for my other books, so I apologize for my messiness and terrible writing!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who chose to read this book! I should really work on my other stories, but I’ve hit a writers block, so I take a small break. Down below are the list of ships I will write about. XD

Levi x Eren - Attack On Titan

Draco x Harry - Harry Potter

Kageyama x Hinata - Haikyuu

Lance x Keith - Voltron

Dean x Cas - Supernatural

Shouto x Izuku - My Hero Academia

Derek x Stiles - Teen Wolf

Harry x Nial - One Direction

Zayn x Nial - One Direction

Zayn x Harry - One Direction

Victor x Yuuri - Yuri On Ice

Rin x Haru - Free

Magnus x Alexander - Shadowhunters

Kaname x Zero - Vampire Knight

Usagi x Misaki - Junjou Romantica

Sebastian x Ciel - Black Butler (Only fluff, cause I can't write smut on this yet)

Kyoya x Tamaki - Ouran High School Host Club

Takano x Ritsu - Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 

Tiger x Bunny - Tiger and Bunny (Again, only fluff, cause I who I prefer as...top or bottom...) 

Sora x Riku - Kingdom Hearts

Axel x Roxas - Kingdom Hearts

Roy x Edward - Fullmetal Alchemist

Tokiya x Ittoki - Uta No Prince Sama

Kagami x Kuroko - Kuroko No Basket

Noiz x Aoba - Dramatical Murderer

Clear x Aoba - Dramatical Murderer

Gray x Natsu - FairyTail

These are all the ships I'll be writing about. There's probably a few more in I couldn't recall, but these are the main ones. Some stories may be part and others just a simple one shot. The way I wrote down these ships is how I view them as a top or bottom. So...First names "Seme" and the second names "uke". Unfortunately, I don't like switching or any of that stuff. So once I ship a couple a certain way, it's gonna stay that way. I apologize for that, cause I know that can be annoying and it annoys me too. But gotta deal! 

Anyways enjoy my book of one-shots. If you have any request, go ahead and write it down in the comments. I usually read them, just too lazy to write back.


	2. (MagnusxAlec) Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wanted to rewrite the Stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the song while reading this makes it even cooler ;) 
> 
> Sorry for horrid writing and all that!

"You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide." 

On a beautiful night in Brooklyn New York, the stars shined extra bright as the moon spread its moonlight over the city. Every mundane was walking or driving on the streets, heading to different destinations for the night. Many seemed to be zoned in on their minds about the next day, or some common troubles they were facing. What they didn't realize was on an almost empty street was a warlock and Shadow Hunter. A forbidden relationship of their kinds. The tension surrounding them was anything, but platonic. Their eyes were dilated, palms sweaty. The shadow hunter had his hands pressed against his side, his heartbeat rising as he felt the warlock's hand holding him back. He could have taken his hand away. He didn't have to stand here. The warlocks hand wasn't even holding his hand tightly enough. He could break free, but the shadow hunter couldn't. Something was stopping him. 

"Magnus...I-"

"I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied..." Magnus sang, pulling Alec closer to him. Alec gasped quietly, his free hand instinctively coming to rest on Magnus' shoulder. 

"You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me, but you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny..." Magnus caressed Alec's cheek. The two felt a shock of energy strike between them at the touch. It felt...magical.

"What if we rewrite the stars...?" The light from the light post started to blink as balls of light came flowing out of them, surrounding Magnus and Alec. "Say you were made to be mine... Nothing could keep us apart, you'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get meant to be, so we don't we rewrite the stars. Maybe the world could be ours tonight." Alec's head hanged down as he avoided Magnus' eyes. He couldn't. What Magnus was saying was impossible. They were two different odds; on two different sides. His head yelling to run away, this...whatever it was couldn't happen. But his heart...his heart was screaming at him to fall into Magnus' arms. To be taken and not look back. He felt like he was going crazy.

Alec backed away from Magnus' arms, turning around, he watched the lights flow around them.

"You think it's easy..." Alec sang softly, glancing back at Magnus, sadness swirling in the pits of his black eyes.

"You think I don't want to run to you, but there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all." Alec brushed his hand along the black gate, protecting him from the lake. He gazed out at the water, it's silence and calmness easing the voices from his head. He walked back over to Magnus and stared into his brown eyes, his heart stopped seeing the desperate look in his eyes. His hands rested on Magnus' cheeks as he gave him a sad smile. He then started to walk away, his feet taking him further away from Magnus. It was better this way. He probably walked a block before he realized that he was nowhere near the Institute. In fact, he happened to be in an unknown clearing near the lake he was near earlier. 

"No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine?" Alec sang quietly, his eyes glistening with tears,"Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find. It's not up to you it's not up to me when everyone tells us what we can be," He angrily wiped his eyes, staring at his reflection in the water. 

"How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight." Alec walked deeper into the clearing. His thoughts all over the place, but he kept chanting that one sentence, 'It's better this way.' It was bound to cure his heart. Why did it hurt this much? It made no sense that a person could make it feel as if he couldn't breathe anymore. Like a knife was constantly tugging at it, making it unbearable pain, wanting to cry out. He almost felt like he couldn't hold it in and was about to burst.

Just as his last hope, Magnus appeared behind Alec and grabbed his hand again, this time more secured. The warlock locked fingers with alec, bring the boy to him against with a turn. Alec's eyes widened at Magnus. He came for Alec. He didn't give up on them...

"Alexander...You have to trust me." Magnus whispered, resting his head on Alec's. Alexander couldn't recognize this feeling. Even when he thought he loved his brother, this emotion didn't compare to how he felt at all. It was all so pure and honest, overwhelming. His heart clenched, a soft gasp slipping his lips as lips were almost touching Magnus. 

"Magnus, I.."

"I can't lose you," Magnus admitted, his ringed hand coming up to brush away some of Alec's hair. Alexander closed his eyes at the sensory overload he felt from Magnus touch. His breath hitched as he faced the warlock, his eyes shining with adoration.

"I can't lose you, too." Alec smiled. 

"All I want is to fly with you! All I want is fall with you, so just give me all for you." Alec held onto Magnus' shoulders as the warlock danced with his love, the greatest smile gracing his lips. Their voices merged together in a beautiful harmony, that even the angels watching from above could feel the connection and love between them.

"It feels impossible." They spun

"It's not impossible." and spun

"Is it impossible?" and spun until...

"Say that it's possible!" Alec and Magnus's lips met in a small kiss. 

"How do we rewrite the stars! Say you were made to be mine, nothing can keep us apart cause you are the one I was meant to find." Alec and Magnus held hands as they ran down the streets of Brooklyn, New York. "It's up to you and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be, and why don't we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours..." They slowed down when they stood in front of the shadow hunters institute. Alec stared at the tall grey modern building and the smile instantly slips from his lips. He looked at Magnus. 

He knew what he had to do. He knew...He knew, but just the thought. It made him uneasy with pain, not for himself, but for Magnus. He couldn't ruin things between them. He couldn't destroy Magnus reputation or his families for that matter. It had to be done.

"You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide," Alec started, his voice growing quiet as he slipped his hands away from Magnus, "but I can't have you." He stared at Magnus and was immediately struck with pain at the destroyed look on the warlock's face. He couldn't leave Magnus like that. It's too cruel after everything that happened. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Magnus. He poured everything into that kiss. Every emotion he didn't even know was possible. Magnus' lips responded to his for a few seconds, before Alexander pulled away. 

"We're bound to break and my hands are tied." He finished his voice breaking, eyes watering. He turned away and headed inside, leaving Magnus alone in the night. When he knew Magnus could no longer see him, he let a few tears drip down. 

I'm sorry.


	3. (KageyamaxHinata) Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile, but I was able to make one of my requests. Thanks for the idea,   
> one_step_closer_to_death!
> 
> I’m sorry if this story is god awful for you guys, but it helps me practice my writing more. So there’s a plus. 
> 
> All the other request are still being typed, so you’ll still have to wait a little... It’s been a really long month and a lot of things have happened, which is why I haven’t wrote I while. Sorry!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Kageyama couldn't stop looking at him.

Hinata's bright orange hair, uncovering his mesmerizing hazel eyes. The signature Karasuno uniform with the number 10 seemed to be flowing with a sudden breeze as Hinata jumped up into the air, bring his legs and arms with him. A slip of skin caught Kageyama's dark eyes and he couldn't help, but focus on the pale skin, wanting nothing more than to feel it. Did it look as soft as it felt?

"Kageyama, watch out!"

Kageyama's eyes snapped forwards in front of him. He barely has enough time to blink before his vision darkened with a powerful force. 'Oh...' Was Kageyama's last thought as his body grew weightless, falling down on the floor. Kageyama could hear the squeaking of volleyball shoes hitting the floor, as his teammates crowded around him.

"Oh, no."

"Woah! Is he okay?"

"Stupid."

"If he's breathing we should probably run while we still can."

"Kageyama!"

At hearing his name, the dark-haired boy's eyes fluttered open. His vision was instantly blurry, but he still tried to identify each blob in front of him. One stood out though, nothing different from usual though. Kageyama was quickly able to recognize Hinata's orange hair and as his vision got clearer, could see the concern on his face.

"Kageyama, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you in the face, I was just practicing with Suga-San, and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings-"

"When do you ever?" Stingyshima interrupted.

"But I promise to not hit you again! Just don't murder me!" Hinata begged, completely ignoring Tsukishima, his brown eyes suddenly seeming close to Kageyama. He never noticed how bright Hinata's eyes were. Kageyama's cheeks felt warm, so he quickly covered it with his hand, his eyes averted to avoid their gaze.

His team looked worried at Kageyama's reaction, but the dark-haired boy knew that they'd start laughing or teasing him if he took his hand away so he let them think what they wanted. Kageyama slowly stood up, pressing his free hand to his head when his footing almost slipped from the sudden dizziness that hit him.

A warm palm grabbed onto Kageyama's arm, making the boy jump in surprise, He wondered it was that helped him and glanced over at the short orange haired boy. His face grew more heated when he realized that Hinata was the one to save him from falling. Not wanting to be around Hinata, since he seemed to have a fever around him, Kageyama pulled his arm away and stormed away, not even giving Hinata or anyone else a glance. He could feel their eyes on him as he grabbed his stuff and headed out. Kageyama took his hand away from his cheeks, frowning slightly, though he could admit that there was a slight tilt to his lips at looking so closely into Hinata's eyes.

'He really does have pretty eyes...'

~

A week passed since that incident and Kageyama knew that his fever was getting worse. Every time the black haired boy was around Hinata his cheeks would warm. It could be something as simple as starting a conversation, which didn't seem to have as much of an effect on him, but once the brown eyes boy started smiling, he was lost. His eyes seemed to star into Hinata's for what seemed like hours but must have only been a few seconds. His eyes were so easy to get lost in, the colors depths going on for miles.

Just this morning, the two had finished a race, Hinata 'winning' this time around. They were both tired, resting on their backs and knees, panting loudly. Kageyama wiped away the sweat from his brows. His eyes found Hinata's body, his shirt riding off his stomach. Kageyama swallowed, his cheeks growing warm as he tried to stop staring at the shorter boys skin, but he was having no success. His hands twitched at his sides, his eyes becoming dilated as he watched a drop of sweat slip down Hinata's stomach. Kageyama took in a breath, feeling his cheeks warming up more.

"Kageyama?" Kageyama's eyes snapped into Hinata's. "You seemed lost there. What were you thinking about?" The orange haired boy asked, curiously. He sat up from his position on the ground, his hand resting in his lap as his legs crossed each other. Kageyama stared at Hinata for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"It's nothing." and heading inside the gym, Kageyama willed his cheeks to stop heating.

'Stupid Hinata. Stupid fever. Stupid Hinafever'

~

"Kageyama!"

"Not again!"

"I thought you promised not to hit him again..."

"I did! I don't know what's happening anymore..."

"Kageyama losing conscious twice in one month. I new record."

"Tsuki, don't be rude."

"..."

'Will this get any more easier?' Kageyama wondered, feeling the pain in his head all over again.

~

A few days passed and Kageyama knew he was still sick with that Hinafever.

"One more!"

Volleyball practice ran late as usual. The sun was beginning to dim as the moon rose. Everyone else has headed home for the night and Kageyama wished to do the same, but a certain orange head boy has him stuck.

"One more!" Kageyama's been setting to Hinata for the past 40 minutes. Usually, the grumpy black haired boy could keep up with his match, but today was different...Again.

Kageyama's Hinafever seemed to be getting worse. Before he would start to notice things about Hinata, his soft hair, his piercing brown eyes, his small stature, his bright and open smile, heck! Even his determination to be the best was attractive to him. But now, his heart would start to beat fast, and on occasion skip a beat when Hinata and he shared a gaze. His palms would sweat and he couldn't help the urge of always wanting to touch Hinata, even being in his presence was making him feel happy.

He hated this. Hated these new feelings. Why was it that Hinata could make him feel like he couldn't live without the boy being in his thoughts all day. Stupid...

Kageyama picked up one of the fallen balls from the floor and held it in his hand. Just being in the same room with Hinata felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. But he only needed to keep going. Ignore this...Hinafever and continue on with life. He could ignore how his heart felt lighter around Hinata. He could ignore these feelings.

All he had to do was avoid him. Then the fever would go away on its own.

This will be easy.

~

So it wasn't easy.

Hinata was like a dang magnet, popping up from thin air and sticking to Kageyama like he had an electric energy connected with him. The black haired boy even tried snapping at him a few times, but they ended up getting into one of their playful fights which left them smiling at the end.

Kageyama didn't know what to do anymore.

His fever was getting worse and there was no cure. Kageyama was just about ready to call it quits and start spouting his thoughts to Hinata. Actually, that's what he was doing at this moment. Kageyama couldn't stop his legs from moving to the orange haired boy, standing in the middle of the court, talking with Suga with a bright smile. That smile...Kageyama felt his cheeks flush.

It was at this moment, that Kageyama knew he couldn't go on like this. He had to do something...

"Hinata, can we talk?" Kageyama grumbled, glaring at everything in sight, including Suga. Hinata seemed to notice Kageyama's bad mood, worse mood than usual and nodded. He waved at Suga before following Kageyama.

Kageyama's hands were getting sweaty again. What would Hinata do if he told him? What would Kageyama do? Would these feelings finally end, or will they become more intense? He already tried everything to get rid of them, even sitting in a cold shower to clear his head. But still no cure. It wasn't like Kageyama had anything else to lose. Except for Hinata...

This made him pause.

They two had walked outside, near the school fence, where no other students could hear them. It was just sunrise, and the light seemed to really bring out Hinata's eyes.

Kageyama sighed.

"What is it?" Hinata asked when they stopped. Kageyama stared at Hinata. He really was beautiful...

"I like you." Kageyama blurted.

"Huh?"

"And I don't mean, like you as a friend, I mean I like you greater than that."

"Eh?"

"For the past month, I've been staring at every part of your body; eyes, hair, smile..."

"W-Wait.."

"And I hate it. Every time I look at you my face grows warm and I have a fever because of you."

"Kageyama!"

"You and your stupid smile, and determination, how you always look at the glass half full...It just made me like you even more."

"H-Hold up."

"Now, these feelings are overwhelming me to the point where I want to touch you and want to have you look only at me, smile only at me. I want you, Hinata."

"...." Hinata's face was bright red and so was Kageyama's as he finished his confession. Kageyama noticed how Hinata's eyes avoided his, his hands fiddling behind his back. He realized, Hinata was uncomfortable.

"'I'm sorry, for putting this all on you. I couldn't hold it in anymore...I understand if you're uncomfortable..." Kageyama sighed.

"W-Wait! That's not true. I'm not uncomfortable." Hinata rubbed at his eyes then looked up at Kageyama a bright smile on his lips. "I'm actually really happy." He laughed, a few tears slipping from his eyes. Kageyama felt his eyes widened, his heart stopping.

He what?

Hinata's arms came up to wrap around Kageyama's neck, pulling him down as he rested his nose against Kageyama's, still smiling. Kageyama couldn't help but smile back, surging forward to seal their lips together when Hinata said the next words.

"I like you too, Kageyama."


End file.
